It's Here
by TooBitter
Summary: The apocolypse is here. After a breakout of disease in Japan, it is quickly spreading and tainting the world we know. The Axis Powers create an alliance with the Allied Forces in order to survive. With no cure, or way to prevent the disease's spreading, there is just one option left. To fight.
1. Japan

A scream resonates through a plesant street in Japan. A powerplants explosion had killed many people just hours before, and firemen were trying to stop the blaze, and keeping it from spreading. People gathered together outside of the blocked off road, watching in horror as their family members, lovers, and friends they once knew so well are trapped inside. There is no hope for anyone. Then, a little girl of two years, with chubby cheeks and soft blonde hair in pigtails raises her tiny finger, mouth agape. A scream falls from her lips, splitting up sobbing people to see what is wrong. One scream turns into hundreds, and chaos is executed perfectly. A lone figure walks from the rubble. A figure with a melted face, and burn marks. A figure with deep sunk eyes and the hobble of an elderly man. A figure that resembles the human being too much to be normal. A being who had once been human. A monster that will never again be who he used to be. Several follow, and hysteria breaks out. The world falls below their feet, and people run to hide. The earth is giving up, there is no cure or way to prevent it. All you can do is fight.


	2. Meet Kiku Honda

Kiku Honda's eyes widen in terror. He had been ill that morning, and had decided not to go in. Upon hearing the piercing screams, and people sprinting down the road, he rose from his spot, and stepped into the yard. A few people tell him in hurried, labored voices to run, as they all pass by quickly. Finally, a single figure steps over the top of the hill, and is followed by a pack of ten or twelve others. A putrid, acidic smell hits Kiku in the face, making him cover his nose, and rush towards his home, to peek out the door. The figures stumble down the road, and someone in the house beside his screams. This triggers the group, and they take doen the front door, shatting windows and causing destruction. Several screams sound, an Kiku grabs his only weapon, his katana. As the menaces leave the home, and are at the end of the road, he runs towards the neighboring home. Stepping through the broken door, the house is in tatters.

"Yao? Mei?" Kiku's voice is in hysterics. He calls out his cousins, and steps into the kitchen. Wide eyed, he holds back the urge to purge his stomach of it's contents.

His cousins Yao and Mei lie on the floor, deep wounds scattered across their bodies, clothes torn.

Kiku rushes to Mei's side, and notices a deep bite on her neck. Looking to Yao, he has the same on his wrist. Tears fill his eyes, seeing his only famiy members in so much pain.

Yao slowly stands, and motions for Kiku to join him, so he does. He pulls out a gun, and before Kiku can stop him, places a single bullet through his only sisters head, with a look of pain in his eyes.

"Kiku, shoot me." Yao says, cocking the gun, and placing it in his cousins hand.

"NO! You just killed your sister! What's going on? I can't kill you! You're all I have, Yao!" The usually quiet Japanese man almost yells. He is quite clearly upset, and tries to shove the gun back into Yao's hand.

"Kiku. I'm getting the disease. I don't want to have to live with myself with this. Please do it." Yao begs, and Kiku's eyes soften. "I want you to do it. Thanks for being such an amazing cousin. Bye, Kiku."

The trigger snaps back, reluctancy shining in Kiku's face. He shoves the gun into his pocket, and closes Yao and Mei's eyes with his thumb, bidding his family farewell.

Stepping into the street, only one thought registered in his mind.

This is the apocolypse.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, Bitter here. Sorry for so much lack of updates! I'm going to continue posting and updating this particular story. The following two chapters will introduce Feliciano and Ludwig. Let me know what you think! Also, I apologise for the length, as my computer is down, so I'm posting from my iPod. Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
